Escaping the Past
by Cattt
Summary: The magical world was nothing new, but it was to Chantal who had been hidden from it. As she catches up in her studies at Hogwarts she is pulled into the mysteries of the Chamber of Secrets with repercussions affecting her, Fred and George, and Tom's past
1. Facing it

Okay, this is my second fic up so far. I've worked on this story for a long time, and I'll be devoting the most time to it out of all my stories because it is my favorite. The first chapter or two may seem a little slow, but I had to make a solid foundation for the plot. I tried to put some humor in it to make up for it, and I can guarantee the action will be picking up soon. Hope you enjoy.

Important: First off, I know it doesn't follow the book, but Fred and George are in their sixth year with Chantal. It had to be for it to work out with the rest of the plot. Secondly, I don't have anything against the HP movies, I quite like them. Still, the characters weren't exactly how I had imagined them to look. In my story I'll write about them as I had pictured them in the book. For example George and Fred have short curly hair, around 5'6", lean physique, barely visible freckles if any at all, and more cute teen-boyish faces.

Characters are property of J. K. Rowling of course, except Chantal and added characters which belong to me. Oh well, they can't tell me what I can dream up. In Catttt-verse anything can be mine. They can try to stop me and fail, to my happiness . Please do not take what I create for your own. What I write is mine and I take pride in my work because it came out of my twisted neurons. If you find a tidbit you might like to borrow or use then just ask, and if it isn't too copy-cattish than I'll say yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched in macabre pleasure as the imbecile who interrupted his plans stood, hunching from the pressure of the first gravity spell. It was the perfect punishment for the interloper who thought he could stop Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom smiled at the thought of the guy being crushed like the annoyance he was. He increased the spell as he taunted the idiot.

As he prepared to end the miserable knave's life he felt a change in the air. Looking closer at the figure in the circle of increased gravity he saw flickers of blue light. Then a tremendous amount of power exploded from where his recent victim stood. He had to shield his eyes and brace his body against the blinding burst of light and the shockwaves of pure magic that rushed out in all directions. It felt like water and electricity passing over him and it was several seconds before the power completely dissipated.

'Wandless magic… Nonverbal, wandless magic,' he looked on in awe, 'and of such magnitude.' To say he was shocked was an understatement. True, it was lacking control, but the sheer magnitude of the magic that broke through his strong spell was astounding. He remembered the feel of the warm yet cool energy that had flowed around him and had crackled like static against his skin, reacting to his own magic. Lost in such thoughts, he felt that niggling deep within that bade him to acquire more power.

Shaking off the dazed thoughts and feelings, he looked to the person who was just revealed to him in a new light. And his adversary was revealed in more ways than one, seeing that the cloak had been misplaced in the person's show of power.

'A girl,' he gaped. All that power came from a short girl in what looked like her sleeping garments. The figure he had categorized as an annoying boy was a girl over a head shorter than him, with a figure full of curves, pale skin visible thanks to the sleeveless light-green top, a fetching face with eyes closed, hair mussed, feet bare, lips parted, and chest heaving from her efforts.

This powerful creature before him was… beautiful. Something in his chest tightened. He had never seen anything more lovely. And this girl had such potential, not only in appearances but in power. She might even be one of the few able to match his power.

The magnificent female before him opened her eyes, blinking and looking down as if she were trying to focus and collect herself. When she had to yet look at him, he felt frustration starting to form at her lack of attention towards him when she had all of his. He wanted her to look at him, to see those eyes that had been hidden from him in his earlier observations.

If she would not look at him, he would get her attention.

"What have we here?"

Then light blue met hazel as her wide and confused, innocent eyes found his darkening sinful ones. A surge of possessiveness came over him as he looked into those doe-like orbs. 'Perhaps his equal, one to be at his side, belong to him,' the words whispered in his mind. He felt his lips turn into a feral smirk. 'Well, this changes things.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she feared she was going to black out, it all stopped. Not only did the pressure, wind, and light vanish, but the power that had swelled out of her had died off. The sudden dispelling of that much energy made her stumble to keep herself upright. She sighed in relief when she felt the power had not completely gone. It was still there inside of her, but it was no longer the rushing force that took out all in its path. Now it was like a calming pond after the flood waters broke the dam.

Shivers ran down her arms and she looked downward to see not only her bare arms but also the light green of her pajamas. The wind must have blown of her cloak. 'I did it. I stopped that spell and I'm all in one piece!' Her celebration was cut off by a pleased, curious voice.

"What have we here?"

She looked up with wide eyes.'Oh right, company.' But as her eyes locked with the devilish boy she felt her stomach sink even further. He looked as intense as when he first cast that spell on her, but different. There wasn't the same rage in his features. His look, though, seemed to burn into her skin. 'Man,' she whined in her head, 'this guy gets creepier and creepier.'

Now what was she supposed to do? He had tried to kill her, she had somehow survived, and now he was looking at her all funny. She reasoned that ignoring him might not really work out in this situation. However, a loony bin for this nut job would be handy right then.

"A girl to save the day this time. Now that's different. So what is the name of our little heroine?" Riddle said to her with a no good smirk.

'And now the psychopath wants to make small talk?! Bipolar, I think so. Then again, I've had bipolar friends and they weren't remotely as up and down as this guy.'

Not much in the mood for playing 'Getting to Know You', Chantal decided to forgo replying and tried to plan her next move. All she was sure of was that she did not want to talk with him.

Her would-be killer did not like this as he appeared to get frustrated with her once more.

"What's wrong? You were all high and mighty when you were hidden in the safety of your cloak. Don't tell me that being in the spotlight has made you into the shy and weak creature known as a girl."

She gave him an 'as if' look in regards to his mocking words.

"Must I use more persuasive tactics?" he indicated to Harry.

Knowing that things were going to get complicated thanks to her not playing along she threw caution to the wind and struck out at him with a "Stupendo." It was a pity he blocked it so easily. Then he sent a spell her way so quickly, that Chantel barely had time to block it. 'He's too fast,' she thought.

"Expellimarus," Riddle said and her wand was torn away.

"What now, little heroine?" he taunted.

Rather pissed with his behavior and her ineptitude, she ran at him planning to take him to the ground and knock him around the good old fashion way. Being wandless was not going to stop her.

"Vinos."

However, the black vine-like thing that came down from the ceiling and wrapped around her wrist at Riddle's command was going to make movement harder.

When the vine tugged her arm up to the point she was on the tip of her toes, she struggled and clawed at it, but nothing seemed to effect whatever the thing was. Another vine came down and caught her other arm, raising her a few inches off the ground. A string of curses escaped her lips as she pulled in vain against what she realized were ropes of magic.

Her attention was brought back to the culprit of her capture as Riddle walked over with arrogance and amusement in his steps. 'That's right you little bugger just a little closer.' She did not want him near her, but since he was not doing what she wanted he would get a little lesson.

When her foot came in contact with his stomach, she could not be more pleased. 'Hehe, stupid git,' she chuckled silently as he gave an "Oof" in pain.

More vines came up and wrapped around her legs, preventing her from any further attempts of kicking Riddle to death. Seeing that she was immobilized, Riddle moved back to her with a grin. Either he had already forgiven her slight misdemeanor or he was too pleased to have her under his control to worry over a small kick that did little damage. She glared threats as he got too near.

"What is your name, luv?" he asked charmingly, stroking her cheek.

"You can't charm me, you treacherous snake." She sneered.

"If I'm a snake, shouldn't you be the one charming me?" he mused as he brushed fingers over her lips hoping to remove the sneer from her pleasant visage.

"Don't try to get a job as a comedian," she said coldly trying to move out of his grasp.

"Would you rather have I be sadistic?" He held her chin firmly. "I am not harming you. True, I am keeping you restrained, but that is only because I know you will try to retaliate. Do not take my kindness for granted, though," Riddle moved closer, staring her in the eyes. He glanced at the boy and smiled mercilessly before looking her in the eyes again, speaking in a whisper. "I could be much crueler."

"I know you could," she clenched her teeth. He watched her and his smile turned kinder.

"So what is your name?"

"Chantal," came her quiet reply. Riddle's smile widened.

"Hmm. Chantal, _my_ Chantal," he murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think of Riddle? I love getting his feathers ruffled. R&R


	2. 32 Hours Ago

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, I don't own HP and characters, yada, yada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Thirty-two hours ago)

**Beep-beep. **'Stupid alarm.' **Beep-beep. '**Annoying, buzzing,' **Beep-beep. '**and disturbing the peace. Not like a girl should have to get up in the morning anyways.' **Beep-beep.**

_Whack!_………

"Ugh. Great…also … stupid sun. Why is… that… window… angled… right so… light…. hits… face… morning… prevent… sweet…warm… slumber." Chantal grumbled incoherently due to her face was at that point covered by her pillow.

There was no use in staying in bed, because she might fall back asleep. Also, there was no Hermione to pound on the door to make sure she was punctual on arriving to breakfast. Now _that _thought did not help her mood. 'Missing friends that are bedridden is no fun. She can't even complain about it. It's only Hermione's second year in school and she's been out for so long she'll be wearing paths into the library floors and will live, eat, and sleep schoolwork when she's up and about again. Well, more than usual that is. Not like she'll get behind with all the stuff she knows having her head in books all the time. Even with being Petrified for so long she'll still be ahead in all her classes.'

'All her know-how in magic was the reason I met her. She helped me quite a bit over the last months,' she pondered over it as she was still deciding whether to roll out of bed or not.

It was Hermione's broad knowledge in magic that led Chantal to meeting her. Hermione had helped her quite a bit over the last months since Chantal had come to Hogwarts. During this reminiscing, Chantal managed to pull her body out of bed. 'Goodbye nice, comfy, fluffy white comforter,' she sighed as she went to the wardrobe and put on her uniform which consisted of a pair of snug dress slacks and the regular school blouse and vest.

Chantal had absolutely refused to wear the skirt of the girl's uniform. She had argued about it not being warm enough in a castle, that it limited physical activities that may be required of her in class, and that it was outright sexist. Dumbledore had listened to her rants with what she had assumed was amusement. She still was not quite sure how she managed to get out of it, but Dumbledore had let her wear pants, probably seeing that she had gone through enough culture shock as 'she was from America and unaccustomed to all the differences.'

She headed into her bathroom splashed some cold water on her face in hopes to chase away the remainders of sleep. She needed to catch up with Fred and George during breakfast. They could always brighten her day. That or they seemed to get her extremely temperamental. 'Oh well,' she shrugged brushing her teeth.

After going from pajamas to more publicly accepted clothes she went to the mirror to brush out her long hair. The sandy-gold had hints of dark brown or black depending on the light and copper through the slightly curved strands. She wrapped it in to a loose bun held up by two black spiraled hair-chopsticks, leaving the low bangs pushed to the sides framing her face. Since she stayed in a lot, her skin remained an ivory tone. Her parents' friends called her features delicate yet mature for her age. She had a somewhat heart-shaped face with a medium size nose and mouth, and eyebrows defined yet not plucked to be extremely thin. Then there were her eyes: alert almond-shaped eyes of hazel that seemed to darken the further away one is. She was not some classic beauty that is thin and tall. Her height was just three inches over five feet. She had slightly muscled limbs, smaller hands and feet than average, and unfortunately, in her opinion, some curves.

"Don't know why girls want the hour-glass look, gets in the way more often than not. Those skinny girls don't have the trouble with clothes not fittin' well. Thank goodness for the help of some enchanted tailoring," she chuckled.

When she had first came to Hogwarts she hadn't known much anything about magic. Her powers had previously been blocked because her family had gone into hiding due to a certain dark wizard going bonkers. When she turned eleven, she had not gone to the school that would teach her how to control the powers that she did not know she had. Man, was it a shock for her when she found out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(three years ago)

"Chantel?" a kind woman in her forties spoke to her daughter.

"Yeah mum?" Chantal looked curiously towards her mother and father who sat across from her in their homey living room.

"Well, dear, we haven't been exactly truthful over the years. No, you weren't adopted," her mother interrupted before Chantal could ask, "The thing is… your father and I used to live a very different lifestyle before you were born. And no we did not smoke pot or drive around in hippie buses." Chantal slumped in disappointment since it would have been a funny scenario to tease her parents about.

"What your mother was saying was that there was a group of people that were making our lifestyles very dangerous to raise a baby in. So when you were born we left those lives behind and moved here to Washington to keep you safe," her father was using his 'serious business' voice as he watched her for some sign that he was explaining too much too quickly.

"So why are you telling me this now?" Chantal tried to keep her self from sounding like she was being a smart ass.

"We think you are old enough to understand the situation. And secondly, the group of people from before are no longer a threat to us," her mother was starting to look nervous, especially with her hands fidgeting as they were.

"So what's the big secret?" she asked impatiently. It couldn't be anything all that big or life altering, unless her parents were cross dressers or something. She examined her parents. 'That would be a little weird.'

"Your mother and I can do magic," her father said solemnly. 'Excuse me?' she thought, eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh, don't worry. You can too, sweetie. We just bound your magic when you were young so your powers weren't apparent," her mother said in rushed excitement.

Chantal looked at her parents with one eyebrow raised thinking her parents were either playing some practical joke, which was not in their characters, or they had completely lost their minds. Her parents remained where they were, her dad looking his usual calm self and her mum was looking at her eagerly. Yes, her parents were absolutely bonkers, one hundred percent off their rockers. Their brains had flown the coop. They had lost their marbles. They had to be. Here she was with her parents in their average American living room with their green and blue furniture, plain fireplace, family photos hung on the walls, and TV by the windows, in an average American neighborhood, and her parents were telling her that they and she could do magic. She had not seen that one coming.

"So you're saying we're witches or something like that?" she asked, not able to hide her disbelieving tone and 'are you crazy' look.

"That's right! Except your father is a wizard, him being male and whatnot," her mother smiled happily.

"Uhuh," was all Chantal could manage.

"Fine, watch and see," and with that her mother took some sort of stick from her pocket and waved in the air while saying something Chantal did not catch.

Suddenly, the coffee table was floating four feet in the air before her. Another swish from the stick and her mother's china plates were flying around the room doing gravity defying feats. So most normal people would understand Chantal's next action, which was to fall off the couch in a dead faint.

"Quinn, do you think the plates were too much?" Irene asked her husband as she looked over the floating table down at her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, sorry for cutting it short, but I really wanted to end on something funny since it will be pretty serious in most of the next chapter. Anyways, what do you think? If you have any pointers or advise I would love to hear it. I'm not sure about if the intro was any good so I need some feedback, thanks.


	3. Gawking and Green Flies

Disclaimer: yeah, I know. I don't own HP.

Okay, on we continue but first a recap:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the coffee table was floating four feet in the air before her. Another swish from the stick and her mother's china plates were flying around the room doing gravity defying feats. So most normal people would understand Chantal's next action, which was to fall off the couch in a dead faint.

"Quinn, do you think the plates were too much?" Irene asked her husband as she looked over the floating table down at her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Chantal had learned that it was with the supposed downfall of the already weakened Voldemort during a young boy's first year at Hogwarts that her parents finally decided to come out and live in their real identities. Already behind in school, she was to be enrolled in two years after some private tutoring. This meant they had to travel from Washington in the United States to Great Britain to get her ready. However, she didn't start like a student normally would.

After arriving in England, her mum and dad took her to a wand shop owned by this strange guy by the name of Mr. Ollivander. The old man was very peculiar, but it had been amusing how he scrambled about searching for the right "focusing point of her powers" as he called it. Then they went to an instructor who lived near Die-again Alley to begin her rigorous lessons that were to last three years in order to help her catch up. The neighborhood they stayed in, even though so close to the feared alley, was a nice area and had kind people living and working there. Some talked of Die-again Alley and how 'terribly horrible it was' but she had seen a bit of it and even if it wasn't the nicest place in the world it wasn't too bad if you knew what you're doing. It was just a matter of taking precautions like you would in a big city that has its not-so-distinguished vicinities.

During those three years, she went through accelerated tutoring. It had been crazy. She barely slept at all. Pretty much all her days and most nights had been filled with her learning subjects she should have been taught already. If she hadn't picked things up as quickly as she did, she would have had to have been tutored at home for the rest of her schooling.

Her training continued past the arranged three years and into the beginning of the next school year until October rolled around. At that time, she was brought over to Hogwarts by the Headmaster one weekend. A little late, but it did not make much of a difference considering everything. Her mum got a bit emotional the day Chantal left but luckily her dad was there to help and she managed to escape before her mother could change her mind and drag her back to the safety of Washington and the US.

As for Hogwarts, she recalled her arrival with clear vividness. The estate was huge, harboring a vast lake, immense grounds, and it even had a castle. It had taken her a full minute to overcome the surprise of it all. She had been ignorant to this hidden side of the world and she doubted even then if she could or would ever return to something that seemed so incomplete as the 'norm'of her old life. She had then been escorted to and seated in the Headmaster's office to see which house she would be sorted in. He had an old hat on his desk which actually looked like the stereotypical witch hat except it looked rather a bit old.

The estate was huge. It even had a castle. She had been ignorant to this hidden side of the world and doubted even then if she could or would ever return to something that seemed so incomplete as the 'normal world.'

Chantal had been seated in the Headmaster's office to see which house she would be sorted in. He had an old hat on his desk which actually looked like the stereotypical witch hat except that it looked raggedy and very, very old.

"Ah. Miss Chantal Twan I presume?" Dumbledore greeted. His face was aged but held a youth, vigor, and wisdom all at once. She nodded whilst standing and shook his hand out of manners and etiquette.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to be acquainted with you." she said politely and returned to her seat. He spoke briefly before moving to the black item perched on his table.

"This is the Sorting Hat and it will put you in the house that it thinks you would do best in." Dumbledore explained kindly. She eyed the peculiar thing and nodded an 'okay' for him to place the hat on her head.

"Now what do we have? Not the usual time for a sorting," the hat chuckled.

'No it isn't. I'm a bit…. late in arriving here.' her thoughts came out calm and patient.

"Yes, I see. Tolerant to get what you want. Don't fear doing what you choose. Secretive; kind yet out to get yourself where you want to be; analyst; witty; problem solver; want to be seen but like to fit into the shadows. Few contradictions you have in here don't you?" it asked inquisitively.

'A few, unfortunately nothin much that's special' was her flat reply.

"Oh contraire, pure lingers in dark, jaded yet yearning, competitive but with one's full abilities held back so the true strength is unknown. More than what you think on many levels. Don't worry about being insufficient, dear, there's much for you to do," he, if you can call a hat that, chuckled bemusedly.

'So how's the herding going then?' she teased the intrusive presence in order to change the unwanted subject otherwise known as her self.

"Touche, well-done manipulation on touchy topics. But to answer your question, I am not sure. You could be in any of the houses yet you don't seem to-fit in one specifically. Hufflepuff for your caring and wishful dreams; Gryffindor for your sense of fairness and spirit; Ravenclaw for your intellect and adaptability; and Slytherin for your astuteness, stealth and practicality."

'So I'm an outsider stuck in the middle.'

"In a way. You have much to you. It might be best for your skills to flourish if you were able to be a part of them all. I think I'll put you in….



" ELEMENT!!" it yelled out the name for the room's occupants.

"Hmm. Interesting indeed." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling curiously.

"You mean being sorted into a nonexistent house?" Chantal inquired a little dejected.

"Not necessarily." She lifted a brow at that. "You see the name that the Sorting Hat called out does exist. Unlike the other houses, it has been used rarely if not at all. Element is a correlation, one might say, between the four houses. It is to be a part of all of them based on the resident's choice."

"So in a way, I can move between the four?" her voice was disbelieving and she looked at the hat that was once again in its resting place. "Isn't that a little difficult with rooms?"

"Ahh. You will be staying in a special living area. If I may show you?" he asked smiling. She gave a nod and followed him down the twirling steps and through a couple corridors. Then they came to a large crest of silver that had the insignias of the four houses of Hogwarts.

"By saying the password, the device will open leading to a common room. There will be five doors, one leading to each house and the middle to lead you to your sleeping quarters with your bathroom. Your belongings will already be in your room. Now, do you have a password you would like to use?" he finished and Chantal thought for a moment.

"How about tainted exodus?" she looked up at him.

"Sounds like a good password, innovative," he agreed before pardoning himself to deal with some business.

So her new life at Hogwarts began. At lunch she walked in and picked a few parcels of food from the nearest table, Ravenclaw. The closest people had not recognized her and became quiet which led to whispers and silence down the length of the table. Within a minute the whole hall lacked the loud raucous noises and only whispers inquired through the soft tones in the room. Chantal looked over the room scanning each face with incredible speed. Ravenclaw students seemed to be thinking, Hufflepuff confused, Gryffindor curious, and Slytherin held that superior yet distrustful air. Having a roll, apple and slice of cheese in her hands, Chantal had all that she needed. Turning, she walked as poised and unfazed as she had entered. It was not until dinner that she was introduced to the student body, which was an awkward, in-the-spotlight event in itself.

As time passed she had made acquaintances and a couple friends in all of the houses including a couple Slytherins who didn't deserve the harsh labels of their fellow housemates.

Hermione became one of the few true friends she had. The younger girl helped Chantal with her race of catching up. They were both at the library a lot and discussed theories on magical topics and debates. Yes, they had their differences, one being their age. Chantal was supposed to be in her sixth year of schooling. Even though she was picking up all the subjects quickly, she spent a great deal of time studying. Meaning she slept, ate, went to classes, and studied. In the non-magical school in Seattle, Chantal had always had trouble remembering the information they taught. Here it seemed like she went through the material once, understood it and remembered it for the most part. For once in her life she found education intriguing.

After reminiscing, she finished getting ready for another day and headed down to the most frequented part of the castle, the Great Hall. She sat down at the long table where kids in burgundy and gold ate their breakfasts, for the most part groggily. She munched on a warm roll, only eating to fight off the uneasiness of not filling her hunger at dinner the previous night.

It was three days before the exams for the students. Some studied rigorously while others were sidetracked, but all were still shaken from the occurrences going on at Hogwarts: the attacks, Hagrid in Azkaban, the safety procedures, and teachers trying to hide their fear. The toughest for most was when Dumbledore was taken from the school by the connivers who found him a nuisance and were in the position to plant seeds of doubt or fear into the others' vote for his dismissal.

She did not feel such trepidation, however, as the others she viewed about her. She believed that by fearing something you give it power and defeat your chances of surviving it. Her heart went out to those suffering, though, because they should feel safe at Hogwarts and they did not deserve these acts of malevolence. Well, judging from the handful of smirks at one table in particular some might deserve it.

Unfortunately, that line of thinking brought a batch of guilt over her thanks to that annoying thing she recognized as her conscience. For, not even those small-minded brats had done anything worthy of being petrified. Some of those smirks might belong to deranged minds but they were still children nonetheless.

Light tried to peek through the gray nothingness that made up the enchanted ceiling, like the little hope that was sought by the scared children and worried professors but was choked out progressively. Along the tables she heard clippets of questions concerning upcoming exams, pieces of "Did you hear about 'this' or 'that," Quidditch, and more topics and words were tossed about her ears. She sat and just listened and observed all that went on in those few moments. 'They are no more than children, how can they not be afraid? Do people really expect them to stand fearless when they themselves being adults, do not know how to put the next foot forth each minute of these long melancholy days?'

The clatter in the room diminished slowly as a figure stood at the elevated table at the front of the hall. Chantal turned to get her two friends to quiet down.

"George, Fred-" Nope, the speedy mouths just kept a'yapping.

"Hey Knuckleheads, if ya don't want your pesky pink lips charmed, you better let the Fessor talk." Chantal's threat caught their attention. They even looked a bit worried. 'Hmm, must have the evil grin on if I finally got their short attention… Or I guess they didn't forget the Fart-lips charm they got when in front of the two older girls yesterday as revenge for the Blue-lip drop they slipped into my drink last week.' And it looked like her comment brought the attention of their brother and the young Mr. Potter also.

"Chanty," she winced slightly at Fred's chosen nickname for her, "Why do call them that-"

"instead of _Professor_?" George completed through their psychic 'twinliness' as she dubbed it.

"Why do you have the weird twin _thing_?" There was no answer from the two so she continued with an internal smirk. "Fessor uses less energy. Ya know, spend more time_ g_awking at your two hot faces." Chantal winked at them and she swore their mouths dropped to the floor

"Careful might catch some big green flies, sugahs." she said and burst out laughing.

"…" she watched them bemusedly. 'Wow, no comments from the peanut gallery. They never seem to work their best before breakfast.'

"Gottcha. Chantal 1, twins zip," she claimed dramatically with a dazzling smile, and Ron and Harry chuckled as the duo finally regained their motor skills, ready to come back for a rematch.

"Ahem," the figure at the front of the hall silenced any further talk.

"I have good news," the words of Professor McGonagall announced. She couldn't say another word though before the hall burst out with assumptions.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at Ravenclaw. 'Who ever said that house was supposedly more refined was just painfully proven wrong as my ears can attest,' Chantal grimaced.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

'Boys,' she sighed in exasperation.

After the clamors died down, McGonagall announced that Professor Sprout had said that the Mandrakes were ready to be 'cut' and that those that were Petrified were going to be revived tonight. Everyone knew with the victims being conscious, the identity of the one responsible would be found out. One thought must have passed over everyone; finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I am happier with this chapter. Things are finally starting to get rolling. As for the twins, they will have increasing rolls as the story continues. So keep me posted on what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. A tracking we will go

Disclaimer: yeah, I know. I don't own HP.

I'm back. I lost the files when my thumb-drive died, and had to re-do all the chapters I had done already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the clamors died down, McGonagall announced that Professor Sprout had said that the Mandrakes were ready to be 'cut' and that those that were Petrified were going to be revived tonight. Everyone knew with the victims being conscious, the identity of the one responsible would be found out. One thought must have passed over everyone; finally.

'If only I could believe the worst is over,' Chantal sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye Chantal saw Harry stare at the Slytherin table. 'Looks like the Mighty Malfoy doesn't appreciate the work of the ever helpful Sprout.' Turning to Harry, she tried to lighten the boy's scowl.

"Bettcha some people would be an eensy-weensy bit happier of that news if he had been frozen for a month or two. I mean, he would be completely mortified to endure a week with no one to put his precious, baby, platinum strands in a hair net at night." Chantal said loudly to which her table exploded into laughter and crazy giggles, including Harry.

Glares were thrown from across the hall to them as the Slytherins tried to find the perpetrator of the remark against their brat leader. 'Well, someone needs to whip them into place now and again,' she reckoned. Chantal leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin atop her clasped hands absentmindedly.

"It won't matter that we never ask Myrtle, then!" Ron said obviously to Harry alone.

'Hmmm, why do I get the feeling that this had to do with their secret plan that they've been tip-toeing around the others with? Chamber of Secrets? I think so.' Before Hermione had been 'put on ice' as she called it, she had let Chantal in on the secret about them trying to solve the mystery of who was behind all the assaults. Having two guys like the troublesome two (Ron and Harry) as the only ones to talk about things to, she understood why Herm would seek a confidant.

'So the two were trying to be little heroes again.'

Chantal had heard of their first year involving a dog named Fluffy, the mysterious rise of the weakened dark lord, the trap door, Hermione's suffocating bushes, Ron's brutal chess match, and Harry's retrieval of the Sorceror's Stone and escaping death. 'They never learn do they? Now they're searchin' for a dangerous chamber and a monster that could Petrify them in seconds flat.'

Ginny came to the table then and sat next to her brother, Ron. Chantal liked the girl. She had made a point to talk with Ginny on occasion. The girl seemed not quite part of what went on around her which reminded Chantal of herself. Ginny was a nice kid who was a reminder of the innocent souls still within the world. Though lately the attacks seemed to be affecting the eleven year old's health. Her skin had turned to a pasty color, there were bags under her eyes which she tried to cover with charms, and she didn't seem to eat enough the last couple weeks when Chantal saw her. Right now she gave off a fidgety vibe.

Ron asked what was up as he got more porridge for his plate and stomach. The youngest red head didn't say anything but she looked as if she wanted to, like she knew something important, especially when she frantically glanced about the table like someone was out to stick her with a needle. Ron didn't act very concerned.

"Spit it out."

'Ron you are such an inconsiderate idiot,' Chantal glared at the boy. She became more alert and worried as the girl rocked like a scared child and averted her eyes from Harry.

"I have something to tell you," Ginny mumbled. Harry then leaned forward and his words were hard to make out. Chantal caught the word 'about' and then 'chamber.' 'Did this innocent little girl know about what was going on? I would have never guessed.' She was brought back as Ginny was about to speak-except _Perfect Percy _had to butt in.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." he said wanly. I ignored Percy and examined Ginny as she became even more disturbed and hurried off. 'What is causing this?'

The boys talked with Percy who assured them that Ginny didn't know anything of the Chamber of Secrets because what she had to say, had to do with what Ginny found him doing. She tuned them out.

'A Raven, a Huffle, one ghost, and two Gryffs. Did they have anything unusual in common? Neville had a camera. Nick is well- not the same as kids for the fact of being dead and a ghost.' Thinking about it, she found it strange that a ghost was put into something similar to a coma. 'Then Hermione had a mirror. So two reflective objects, wonder if that affected it at all?'

She had been searching for Ginny all day, ever since the little girl had made her shaky arrival at the table earlier. The young girl reminded her of such horrible feelings: never being able to tell anyone of the turmoil within, keeping so many secrets, the lonely thoughts and pain.

She had known those feelings really well for a couple years before coming to Hogwarts. Before she turned eleven, there had been this innate sense that she was different and that she didn't belong. It got worse over the years until it felt like there was something inside eating away at the very fibers of her soul. Finding out about magic had changed all that. She had finally found her place and all those unsure and depressing contemplations slowly faded away.

Ginny did not go through the same problems she had, but she was withdrawn like Chantal had been. The first year hadn't shown to have many friends, merely acquaintances. Instead, she was always reading and writing. Yeah, those were not bad things, but the extent of that and doing her schoolwork must leave her feeling very alone when amongst the other students.

The fact that Chantal hadn't recognized the signs that Ginny was having problems worried her to no end. The elder girl sought out the youngest Weasley between classes, but no matter where Chantal went she was unable to locate the little red-head.

'Oh, I can feel this is going to be trouble.'

Concentrating on other things during the day, like school, had been rather difficult. She had even been told by McGonagall to make sure she kept focus on the assignment during class. The teacher looked a little distracted herself, though, when Chantal inspected the woman's state.

She felt a weight drop even further in her stomach when Ginny did not turn up at dinner. Chantal could not bring the fork of steaming food to her mouth while she sat with Charles at Ravenclaw. Concern was visible in his brown eyes and blonde-framed face.

"You okay?" his quiet rumbly voice came out as he ate small portions of steak.

"Just a bad feeling, you know how that is."

He nodded and tried to divert their conversation to projects they had finally finished. Charles really was a great guy, and they had many enjoyable conversations together. He was perceptive and always ready to listen and help in any way he could. Not wanting to brush off his concern, Chantal stayed for awhile before excusing herself with a still empty stomach.

In her room she sat by the fire that night. She stretched and worked on some meditation stances to loosen the tense muscles that racked her body. Then she laid back on the floor and watched the fire cast a play on the ceiling. Her eyes grew heavy during the minutes that passed. She never let up the meditation so that as she fell asleep the worries wouldn't plague her subconscious so ruefully.

When she awoke, she was in darkness. Her muscles were still knotted a bit from the stress and she tried to work them out with her hands as best as she could. She checked the clock on the table and saw that it was lucky that being called awake each morning at six was starting to make it a habit to her body.

She pulled herself off the hard floor to go take a shower and get ready. Too tired to fuss she threw on some dress pants and the uniform shirt. Her robe was light and thin allowing her to feel the cool air emanating from the stonework of the castle. Saying a spell, she viewed her reflection as her hair dried and the tangles were sorted. She loved the way magic stopped fly-aways and give some volume to her hair. It was six fifty the next time she spotted the clock.

'Snap-dragons.' She looked at her hair again and shrugged.

Clambering down the steps she went to a door with an iron lion blazed on the door. As she walked through, she came into Gryffindor's common room full of the rich gold and red colors. She scanned the area and didn't see any small girl with rusty hair, so she unhurriedly went to the Great Hall to swallow a goblet of water and a few strawberries.

Potions was uneventful with the exception of a tired Gryff falling asleep to jump at the scowling voice of a perturbed Snape. Not that it was loud in potions much anyways in the morning. More accurately it was dead silent. Having to deal with the morning haze of grogginess and Snape's harsh instructions lessened any want to socialize.

She felt that horrid feeling at the end of the class again. She could only think of the attacks, Ginny, the two who were bound to endanger themselves by trying to save the day, and the Chamber.

She had meant to go to the next class, but then she had found herself in front of the medical ward's doors. 'Maybe I'll feel better after checking on Herm.' She opened the doors and peeked in. Several beds held frozen occupants and she saw one with bushy hair furthest to the right. She closed the doors and sat by the second year's bed making sure she was some-what out of view by the curtain between the beds of Hermione and the Ravenclaw.

"What were you up to that day girl? Why didn't you take Harry or Ron? Scratch that. They wouldn't have gone to the library if it wasn't absolutely necessary to their health."

She wondered what had been so important that Hermione had to be out that day alone. Her eyes took in the girl's shocked frozen state. 'Surprised she doesn't have a book in her hands. Wait a sec-' Observing the other's right hand, Chantal saw the clenched fingers gripping a small piece of paper.

Suddenly there were voices behind the doors that led outside. She hid behind some curtains on the other side of Hermione's bed where there were no other patients as of yet. She hadn't gotten permission, so if she were found she would get a lecture and perhaps a detention. 'Best to wait them out,' she determined.

The recognizable speech told her that it was only Ron and Harry. They told the Mediwitch that they received permission from Professor McGonagall to see Hermione. 'So, the fessor had a weak spot.' Madam Pomfrey mentioned how there wasn't a point talking to a person when Petrified before leaving them alone.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker though." Ron said. She looked through a crack between the wall and cloth that hid her. He continued as Pomfrey walked away, "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…" Harry wasn't listening, instead his gaze had wandered to Hermione's right hand which was tightly clenched. 'Smart boy, but what is on the parchment?!'

Harry had to point it out to Ron and after seeing if the coast was clear. They tried to get it out and succeeded after a few testy minutes of tugging and twisting. It looked like an aged page of one of the ancient library books. 'Well I'll be-Herm tore a page from a book. Must be something life-threatening or perhaps life-saving for her to tear it rather than to copy it. Why do they have to be silent readers? Dang boys, what does it say?!' A look came to Harry's face as if he was just inspired by some great work of art.

"Ron," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_-a giant serpent! _That's _why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…" Harry looked to the other beds within the med bay. 'A snake. Why weren't the people killed? They almost were dead, so what could a snake do to put them in comas? Man, this is what I get for skipping five years!'

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died-because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again_… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with the mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror-and-"

Ron's jaw had dropped by this point. 'Oh… yeah, smart boy. Knew I should have been cramming and studying more. Might have had that figured out before Harry.'

"And Mrs. Norris?" Ron whispered eagerly. Harry seemed to be thinking intensely.

"The water…" he spoke slowly 'Slow as a snail. Come on Harry, something reflective. I wasn't there so I don't know what was in the area.'

"The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." (Cha-ching.) " I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…" he stopped to scan the page that was the key to the mess in his hands.

"…_The crowing of the rooster_…_is fatal to it_"! he read the words out. "Hagrid's rooster were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! _Spiders flee before it!_ It all fits!"

'Answered those, now where is it and who's the heir?' She was getting anxious and worried to the point that her stomach was doing nasty flips and she was glad for the light breakfast. What if someone was to walk in on them and run the two off and she would be left guessing all that was left unanswered? She moved her toes a bit to make sure they still had feeling from standing there so long.

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" Ron questioned. "A giant snake…Someone would've seen…" to which Harry directed to something on the paper.

"Pipes," Harry said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"_-Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._" finished Harry. 'Guess for boys 'two heads are better than one.'' They looked too excited though; excited enough to do something drastic, something _very_ stupid.

"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" asked Ron. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?" 'Yes, go to the adults. They'll handle things better than twelve year old boys can. Less likely to get killed too.'

"Let's go to the staff room," came from Harry who jumped up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

The boys raced out of the room but before Chantal could move an inch, Madam Pomfrey was back. The nurse did a check on all her patients and seeing to it that the two lads didn't mess with anything when they had been in there. Bet she would have a shock if she knew what those two found. Poor Madam might 'faint of fright,' she almost chuckled if she didn't have to worry so about getting caught. Finally, the lady departed to her office once more and Chantal was able to slip through the room. She was trying to decide whether to go after the troublesome two when her thoughts were interrupted by a magnified voice of what sounded like Professor McGonagall.

"_All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

"Oh, no. Can't be good.-Ginny!" she headed down the hall at top speed. Ginny hadn't been seen, now everyone sent to their House, teacher's meeting during the school day, none of it added up that well on her favor. She couldn't stand by while something might've happened to Ginny. Normally she would follow orders, but she knew now she wouldn't be able to. If she had only found the girl sooner!

It didn't take long to get to the corner before the staff room. She carefully looked around the corner and saw the last of the teachers filing into the room she had come to find. Waiting a few seconds to make sure there wouldn't be any unwanted arrivals, she tiptoed to the door. Searching in her pockets she found the ear-phones to her 'magically enhanced' cd player. 'It pays to be forgetful,' she smiled to herself.

Holding her wand to the end with the plug-in she muttered 'audio enhancio.' She slipped the end under the crack of the door and placed one ear-phone on her right ear. That way she could hear passer-bys and the conversation.

"It has happened," she could picture McGonagall's stern and stricken face. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

She heard a squeal that sounded as if it came from the 'Sneaky-Fiend-of-the-Halls Flitwick,' but she couldn't imagine it at the same time. Snape asked if she was sure.

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

Chantal could hear the sobs of Sprout as her own heart leapt to her throat. A chill ran across her arms. 'Please, not Ginny. Don't let her go through this.'

"Who was it?" came the sunken question of Madam Hooch. 'Please not her,' Chantal prayed. "Which student?"

Chantal's fingers clenched as tightly as that of the Hermione's holding the scrap of paper. The muscles through her back, legs and arms were as tight as the string from a taut bow. 'Someone older, less innocent. Not her, no, not her, please.'

"Ginny Weasley," was the monotone voice full of sorrow. Chantal touched the door with one hand to keep a grip on the present as she closed her eyes. 'Why Ginny? Poor thing. Why didn't I get to her when I had seen the signs early on? Oh Fred, George, I'm so sorry.'

The faint sound of footsteps coming from a corridor brought her out from her self reprimanding. She quietly stood and hid behind the corner opposite of where the sound came from. She could hear the staff room door bang open.

"So sorry-dozed off-what have I missed?" was the unobservant and usual bright voice of Lockhart. She sighed, 'That was too close. I could have been caught out of the dorms. Put the sense of loss and self loathing away for later Chant. Can't work properly when you let emotions step in.'

Still, she felt agitated with Lock-freak's horrible timing. 'Not only an ugly pansy, but one with bad timing. Must be a record.' Luckily she didn't have to travel back to the door and risk exposure because in Lockhart's show of finesse, the door didn't close all the way.

"Just the man," she heard Snape's mocking voice. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Chantal would probably snort if she could see the golden-freak's face right then for it must have lost its fake, confident, beaming look to more of a scared, childish blanch.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

'Oh, a two in one special folks. Yeah for Snape and the Sproutinator.'

"I-well, I-" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Flitwick.

'And a third up to the insult-bat.'

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" Chantal didn't hear any reply and she grinned at the thought of the cornered golden-boy.

"I-I really never-you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," was the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

'Man, they must really hate this guy. Almost feel pity for him, almost.'

"V-very well," he said shakily. "I'll- I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready." He left the room and went back the way he had come which made Chantal on the opposite side of the hall sigh silently again in relief in the safety of her hiding spot.

"Right," said McGonagall, "that's got _him_ out from under our feet. The Head of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them that the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

Hearing the last command Chantal jumped. 'Snap!' She pocketed her ear-phones swiftly so she wouldn't accidentally drop them for any of the adults to find. Then she high-tailed it back to her room taking the quickest route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I'll be getting the next chapter posted tomorrow probably. Things will definitely be picking up. Reviews are wunderbar (wonderful).


	5. Help, my world's gone Red

Disclaimer: yeah, I know. I don't own HP.

Note: So I've been busy with college, but here's some new chapters so enjoy for anyone reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chantal sat in a chair by the window. To avoid suspicion, even if it was unlikely, she had switched out of her uniform before coming to the Gryffindor Common room and put on a pair of light green cotton pants and tank top. Actually, they were pajamas, but she used them as her lounging outfit. Now, she sat and waited. Harry and Ron had snuck in before McGonagall had returned with the disheartening news. She tried to keep an eye on them while she watched everyone. The students were all upset. No, they were past that already. Most were talking about how they wanted to leave that moment as they were running about packing. Others with a bit more love towards their second home were in disbelieve and asking each other about why this was happening.

"How can they expect us to leave this late in the year?" Olliver was pacing around the group of Quidditch players that sat around the fire forlornly.

"Why can't they let Dumbledore zip back and figure out what the bloody 'ell is going down?" Lee Jordan spoke up vehemently.

"Cause they're twiddle hats without any heads, tha's why." someone put in.

On the other side of the room friends were hugging early goodbyes and trying to tell where to send owls when they left Hogwarts. There were probably students up in their rooms crying in their pillows or staring at the ceiling in numbness.

After a few minutes the ramblings grew silent and the common room seemed smaller and sparser than ever before. She noted that Percy had headed up to his room. Then she watched sadly, feeling the weight of guilt hang over and crushing her, as George and Fred left. They were goofs but even they couldn't seem to find anything to hold their hopes up.

Chantal looked to the window feeling the burning of her eyes and the painful itching in her throat that came when she was near tears. She tried blinking it away while focusing her sight past the window. Outside, the sky was veiled in a curtain of red. It was surreal, for everything from the sky to the ground was covered in what looked like blood. Everything, the sky, trees, and ground were drenched in it. The sun was burning with the coppery substance that hailed down on the land. She turned away with brows knitted in wary confusion, but the blood remained everywhere in her sight.

The Common Room had stilled in a deathly freeze-frame and no life stirred from the prone forms that were moments ago students talking and moving about. It was like someone had pushed pause and all sound and movement stopped. The carpets were being stained by the blood dripping off of every item in the room, from tables and chairs to sconces and paintings. The walls were seeping like waterfalls with the glaring crimson. The Gryffindor students were unmoving as rivulets ran down their head and over the rest of their skin. It was like they were being swallowed by the consuming liquid and their clothes dripped it onto the wet floor. It was rather horrific and yet she felt somewhat detached from it all.

Out of the silence she heard a faint noise that was the only sound to be heard. It was like the harsh crunch of gravel under tires. The volume grew in crescendo until it filled the air.

"hhhhhHHHhhiiissssss."

Her body flinched away from the noise and she raised her hands to cover her ears. She stopped midway, though, as she saw that her palms were drenched as if she had washed them in blood. She fought back the bile that was creeping up her esophagus. She looked down, but the rest of her was clean. Her hands, only her hands were soiled by the repulsive, warm fluid. She rapidly wiped her hands against the chair she sat in. Her movements were halted by a tiny, child-like plea.

"help me."

Chantal looked up and saw a little girl in the center of the room. Her school uniform and shoes were soaked in blood. Her red hair was streaked with darker red, wet strands. While the girls and boys about her were emotionless, the little girl looked to her with hopeless eyes. Those eyes and face reflected some inevitable doom that only the girl could see coming.

"Ginny?" Chantal tried to move to the little girl but the small red-head was fading away, becoming transparent and then gone within mere moments.

"help me," the echoing cry was faint and so vulnerable that Chantal felt her heart sink.

Suddenly the blood was gone. The walls, floor, furniture, and students were devoid of the horrific substance. It was like it had never been there. At first everything was still immobile. Then she noticed sluggish movements from the students start to speed up. It was like the room was fast-forwarding to catch up with normal time.

'What-was-that?' she wondered in alarm as she watched everyone go about like they hadn't been frozen and covered in blood. 'A vision? No, I've never had a vision, so it wouldn't make sense that I had one now… But if it was-' She looked around and scanned the room for the young Potter and Weasley, but she didn't spot them anywhere. 'Oh, no.'

No one really paid attention to the girl that ran to a door off to the side of the Common Room. She rushed into her own House's Common Room and up yet another set of stairs. When she got to the door she sought, she plunged into the room and went straight for the desk. The drawers were practically ripped out and items littered the ground.

She gathered three rubies from a number of stones in one drawer and set them in a circle. 'Three red stones for focus.' Then she took hold of a blue sapphire sphere. 'And a blue orb to seek out the lost.' It fit in between her hands as she stood in the triangle.

The spell was taught to her by her parents for it was a secret of her family for generations and they believed she might need it someday. She concentrated on two images, one being Ginny and the other Harry, until they were doubtless in her mind's eye. The rubies began to glow first and then the sapphire became luminescent.

'Please work.'

The sphere dropped from her hands and landed without a thud onto the carpet. It started towards the door. She quickly grabbed her long, midnight cloak. She pulled it over her since there was no time to change. Before the ball left her sight, she turned back and followed it down the dark stairs. She slipped through her House entrance behind the glowing blue crystal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, the story is picking up some speed


	6. Down in the Underground

Disclaimer: yeah, I know. I don't own HP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the glass ball was a challenge as it bounced down the steps and rolled through the corridors all the while gaining speed. One or two trick steps nearly halted her mad dash, but Chantal caught herself with a terse explicative escaping her mouth. 'Please, whoever may be listening, don't let Filch be around. I won't make it in time if he stops me,' she prayed silently. Then just before she thought she was going to have to lean over to catch her breath the ball stopped in front of a door. Opening it, Chantal saw it was the girl's bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted. When she looked over to the sinks though, she gasped. Instead of sinks there was a huge, dark, gaping hole.

'Why me?' she groaned as the ball moved forward, undoubtedly to the hole that screamed bad omens and painful torture. She leapt into action though when she saw it was starting to close. Running forward she cast a quick "levioso" on herself while jumping through the hole as it shrunk into nothing. Pulling a lighter from her robe, she flicked it on. It appeared that she was in a pipe that went downwards and was covered in moldy looking slime.

"Eww, this is worse than cleaning a pusserslunks pen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a few seconds or so before she figured out a quick way to slide down the pipe without being covered in the muck it was covered in. Using her scrunchie, which she was going to burn afterwards, she transfigured it into a thin, plastic sled that was big enough for her to lie in. The ride down kind of reminded her of inter-tubing down a waterslide, except this one was a lot darker and went on forever. Finally, she was shot out of the pipe into a large, open area with rodent bones covering the floor. 'Wonderful.'

Somehow the tracker was as clean as a whistle, looking like it did before the trip down the pipe and it was just as quick to get to its destination too. 'The tracker better be leading me to Ginny, or it will meet an untimely end,' she grumbled. At one point she thought she heard Ron, but the ball soon moved her out of range as it took to a small side passage. It was extremely quiet and the air was cold and damp. Still, the tunnels were not as creepy as she thought they were going to be. 'If Salazar was the one who built the tunnels, what could he have possibly used them for? Ginny, what is going on? Please be safe.'

When the ball came to a halt, it was in front of an entrance. Chantal dimmed her wand and crept forward. She could hear voices, and was surprised to recognize one belonging to Harry. The other, older voice was not familiar in the least. Where Harry's was young and trembling, though, he tried to sound confident, the older voice was a smooth, deeper timber that exuded a sinister charm.

The door led to a vast chamber that was barely lit up making pockets of shadow along the edges. There were tall columns of carved snakes and a walkway leading to the other end of the room. 'Is this the Chamber of Secrets that the message on the wall had been talking about? Then that would mean there is a ninety-nine percent probability that the Heir of Slytherin is down here.' Chantal stepped in after turning off her light and pulling off her squeaky shoes. Harry Potter was facing a taller person who had their back turned to her. She was not exactly sure what had or was transpiring, but by the worried look on the second year's face something big was going down. Then there was the still body of Ginny lying on the ground. Whatever was going on Chantal knew she had to get the girl out of there.

Chantal moved towards the right set of columns so she could duck behind one if the stranger turned about. The words between Harry and the other became clearer after she stepped further into the Chamber.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The diary," said Riddle, "_My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months

and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes- how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how"-Riddle's eyes glinted- "how she didn't think the famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever_ like her. . . ."

Chantal's breath left her lungs. 'I knew I should have checked on her and talked to her more. Things got so busy, but I had _promised_ to be there for her, be her friend.' Pushing away the guilt so she could make amends to the girl, she watched as Riddle never looked away from Harry. 'Good,' her cover wasn't blown yet.

"It's very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on, "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. . . . I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. . . . It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. . . ." _

Tom's high, cold laughter made Chantal wince.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed.-"

As his words went on anger surged through her heated veins. This guy had no right to manipulate a child like that, no right to hurt something so pure and defenseless. Chantal could not imagine what it would be like to tell something all her thoughts and have it pretend to care, only for it to use her for some psychopathic plan. It took a minute and all her willpower to not go over and torture the bastard inside out. Instead, she crept along the shadows slowly, having to listen to the sickening words of the memory of a boy.

"And that's where _you_ come in Harry,"

The way he said it made Chantal think of a snake playing with a mouse.

"You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_, the very person I was most anxious to meet. . . ."

Chantal froze as her gut clenched involuntarily with a sense that something bad was going to happen to the boy. She did not understand what this Tom guy would find to be so important about a second year, orphaned boy. Apparently, neither did Harry.

"And why did you want to meet me?" he said looking angry.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "You're whole _fascinating_ history." His eyes roved over the lightening scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

'That dang laugh again.'

She did not know what Riddle meant when he said he showed Harry the "capture" of Hagrid, but as she listened she was shocked to hear that Hagrid was the one blamed for the Chamber of Secrets over fifty years ago. Her extreme 'dislike' for this Tom doubled. At least Dumbledore had seen through him, who knows what might have happened to Hogwarts otherwise. The only question she had ran along the lines of 'Was he this unstable back when he was in school or was it spending fifty years in a diary without any outside contact that drove him to complete insanity?'

'This sneaking thing is taking too long. My feet are going to be frozen by the time I can get close enough.' Chantal was grateful when Harry moved away from the girl on the floor some and the stranger followed. It would make things easier for her later.

"-so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been- _you_."

Harry stared at him. Chantal felt sorry for him and wished she could come out and help him but it wasn't the right time quite yet. If she moved in too early, it would most likely end up with her getting in a duel with a person who knew enough about magic to preserve himself into a book! It was a no-brainer on who would come out of that one.

Her heartbeat escalated a little with each step that brought her closer to the odd little group. The older boy was clearer now and he was wearing Hogwarts robes. He was fairly tall, then again at her height a lot people were, but he looked about six feet. He had a slim build with pale skin and black hair that was neatly kept contrary to Harry's unruly one.

"I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that _you_- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent- managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Even from the shadows she could see red coloring those hungry eyes that were focused on Harry. 'What the devil is this thing?'

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time. . . ."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

'Holy S&#!' she knew exactly where this was leading. She just couldn't believe that this guy was the younger version of Voldemort. Things were getting out of control, and needed to be rectified ASAP! 'Come on, just a little further,' she edged forward.

Then Tom pulled a wand from his pocket and wrote three words that shimmered in the air:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever. I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found his wife was a witch? No, Harry- I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

This was her best chance. Riddle was worked up and not thinking clearly because of his sob story and was too caught up in his speech about becoming the most powerful wizard. 'Okay, so get to Ginny and cast a protection spell and _then_ backup Harry.' She pulled the cloak tighter over her. 'Here goes.'

Chantal rushed into the light to Ginny's side. As the two other occupants of the chamber turned, she knelt by Ginny and cast the summoning spell for aid from the magical beings that hung between the spiritual and physical realms.

"Protective spirits surround so nothing may pass through," she beseeched the ancient ones in low tones while casting a circle around her and the little girl.

A ring on the ground lit up in a glowing, blue light and spread like water up over them, resembling a dome. Chantal watched as one spot was having trouble closing and suddenly she was able to see a white string of power that was not allowing the shield to seal shut. To her horror, it was connected from that Riddle person to Ginny. 'There is no chance in hell that that is good.' She watched the currents in the power and realized something. 'It's like the energy is being pulled from her.' Then it all clicked into place. She looked up from under her hood and saw the older guy with a deceptively handsome face smirking at her haughtily. This sick creep was zapping Ginny of her energy so he would have a corporeal body! She glared at him although she knew he could not see it. 'Not gonna happen buddy.'

"Spirits cease all transference between, within and out. So until my releasing word be spoken no means of passage through shall open."

The hole grew smaller until the stream of energy was cut off entirely. Chantal felt some of the strained energy fling back into Ginny and smiled.

"Why you little, insolent twit," she looked up upon hearing the fury behind those words that were obviously now directed at her.

"You will release the shield or you will pay dearly for it," Tom Riddle glared at her with hell bound, red eyes. She'd be lying if she did not admit it was not a bit unnerving.

"No," she refuted.

She made sure to keep her voice low, because she did not want him to know who she was for as long as possible. Her years on the streets of Washington taught her that the element of surprise, being able to bluff, and keeping a few mystery cards up your sleeve were all important when facing an adversary.

"Fine. You may be able to prolong her life for a time, but not his."

The way that Riddle's face went from angry to calm in a couple seconds set off numerous warnings in her body. She felt as if she just poked a peeved grizzly with a stick. Then she took in the sight of Harry's empty hands and the wand Riddle held.

"So Mr. _Potter_, how would you prefer to die? Slowly, quickly, burned to death, asphyxiation, hemorrhaging?" Riddle asked pleasantly.

Harry looked around trying to find something to use against Tom Riddle. His heart started to race as he found nothing and looked back to the one who was talking about his death. The ghostly Prefect was watching him, most likely enjoying the fear in his eyes. He did not answer Tom. Instead, he stood straight and vowed that if he was to die he would not be a coward about it.

"What a brave, little Gryffindor. Since you will not pick your fate, how about I will? Hmm," he twirled the wand, "Slowly sounds fair, but how? They all sound so appropriate for the hero who defeated Voldemort. I know-"

He smiled cruelly at Harry and then at Chantal.

"How about a little of them all?"

Harry tensed as Riddle raised his wand in preparation for the spells that were to be his painful death. Chantal sucked in a quick breath, glanced at Ginny, and dashed out through the shield. As if expecting the move, Riddle turned and flicked his wand.

"Presso maxima cru," his voice rang out strong with an icy hatred.

A weight descended on Chantal stopping her in her tracks. It was like the force of gravity just increased two-fold. She grimaced as the force did not lessen after several seconds. Her whole body felt heavy and her arms did not want to be lifted. Even her cloak was being pulled down, trying to draw her and itself to the harsh stone beneath her feet. It was taking a lot just to stay standing. Trying to get free, she stepped forward. Looking up she found Riddle watching her with furious red eyes.

"You should not have stood in my way," he spoke detachedly.

With a wave of his hand, the pressure increased exponentially. She grunted as she fell to her knees, and felt her power surge over her skin. The sound of stone cracking made her look down. In a ten foot radius around her the floor was cracking and crumbling under the force of Riddle's spell. She could only guess that the reason she was not looking like the disintegrating stone below was that her magic was working against the pressure that sought to crush her. 'Need to think of something,' she told her self as she gritted her teeth, pain setting in from the pressure on her body.

"Pathetic; downed by a single spell. Well, do you have anything to say before you die?" Riddle smiled as if he were having tea and speaking of the weather.

Considering how much force was coming down on her there was not much of a chance of her talking. She could hardly breathe the way it was. Chantal had a feeling Riddle knew it too.

"I guess not. If you had the intelligence to stay out of other people's business, you might have lived longer. No matter, once you are taken care of I will have the pleasure of killing the boy, and then the girl will give me her life."

Hearing those words Chantal felt the protectiveness for Ginny and Harry swell up within, overflowing and spreading like warm water and static. While the weight outside of her increased, it was nothing compared with the powerful essence expanding within her body. She could actually hear the electricity crackling around her. Her lungs labored to take in deep breaths as she forced one knee up. With muscles straining and her body shaking, she pushed herself up inch by inch until she was standing. The pain was making it hard to concentrate, but she focused on the protective feeling that was giving her the strength she needed. Then everything happened at once. She yelled as the power exploded from within her. Huge gusts of air were blowing about her, and she had to close her eyes as the blue light grew brighter until it was nearly blinding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review, luvs, if ya read it. I'd really appreciate it.

Kudos for anyone who can guess the reference in the chapter title.


	7. My Chantal

Disclaimer: yeah, I know. I don't own HP.

:rubs hands: That was a couple chapters in one day. Whoo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched in macabre pleasure as the imbecile who interrupted his plans stood, hunching from the pressure of the first gravity spell. It was the perfect punishment for the interloper who thought he could stop Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom smiled at the thought of the guy being crushed like the annoyance he was. He increased the spell as he taunted the idiot.

As he prepared to end the miserable knave's life he felt a change in the air. Looking closer at the figure in the circle of increased gravity he saw flickers of blue light. Then a tremendous amount of power exploded from where his recent victim stood. He had to shield his eyes and brace his body against the blinding burst of light and the shockwaves of pure magic that rushed out in all directions. It felt like water and electricity passing over him and it was several seconds before the power completely dissipated.

'Wandless magic… Nonverbal, wandless magic,' he looked on in awe, 'and of such magnitude.' To say he was shocked was an understatement. True, it was lacking control, but the sheer magnitude of the magic that broke through his strong spell was astounding. He remembered the feel of the warm yet cool energy that had flowed around him and had crackled like static against his skin, reacting to his own magic. Lost in such thoughts, he felt that niggling deep within that bade him to acquire more power.

Shaking off the dazed thoughts and feelings, he looked to the person who was just revealed to him in a new light. And his adversary was revealed in more ways than one, seeing that the cloak had been misplaced in the person's show of power.

'A girl,' he gaped. All that power came from a short girl in what looked like her sleeping garments. The figure he had categorized as an annoying boy was a girl over a head shorter than him, with a figure full of curves, pale skin visible thanks to the sleeveless light-green top, a fetching face with eyes closed, hair mussed, feet bare, lips parted, and chest heaving from her efforts.

This powerful creature before him was… beautiful. Something in his chest tightened. He had never seen anything more lovely. And this girl had such potential, not only in appearances but in power. She might even be one of the few able to match his power.

The magnificent female before him opened her eyes, blinking and looking down as if she were trying to focus and collect herself. When she had to yet look at him, he felt frustration starting to form at her lack of attention towards him when she had all of his. He wanted her to look at him, to see those eyes that had been hidden from him in his earlier observations.

If she would not look at him, he would get her attention.

"What have we here?"

Then light blue met hazel as her wide and confused, innocent eyes found his darkening sinful ones. A surge of possessiveness came over him as he looked into those doe-like orbs. 'Perhaps his equal, one to be at his side, belong to him,' the words whispered in his mind. He felt his lips turn into a feral smirk. 'Well, this changes things.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she feared she was going to black out, it all stopped. Not only did the pressure, wind, and light vanish, but the power that had swelled out of her had died off. The sudden dispelling of that much energy made her stumble to keep herself upright. She sighed in relief when she felt the power had not completely gone. It was still there inside of her, but it was no longer the rushing force that took out all in its path. Now it was like a calming pond after the flood waters broke the dam.

Shivers ran down her arms and she looked downward to see not only her bare arms but also the light green of her pajamas. The wind must have blown of her cloak. 'I did it. I stopped that spell and I'm all in one piece!' Her celebration was cut off by a pleased, curious voice.

"What have we here?"

She looked up with wide eyes.'Oh right, company.' But as her eyes locked with the devilish boy she felt her stomach sink even further. He looked as intense as when he first cast that spell on her, but different. There wasn't the same rage in his features. His look, though, seemed to burn into her skin. 'Man,' she whined in her head, 'this guy gets creepier and creepier.'

Now what was she supposed to do? He had tried to kill her, she had somehow survived, and now he was looking at her all funny. She reasoned that ignoring him might not really work out in this situation. However, a loony bin for this nut job would be handy right then.

"A girl to save the day this time. Now that's different. So what is the name of our little heroine?" Riddle said to her with a no good smirk.

'And now the psychopath wants to make small talk?! Bipolar, I think so. Then again, I've had bipolar friends and they weren't remotely as up and down as this guy.'

Not much in the mood for playing 'Getting to Know You', Chantal decided to forgo replying and tried to plan her next move. All she was sure of was that she did not want to talk with him.

Her would-be killer did not like this as he appeared to get frustrated with her once more.

"What's wrong? You were all high and mighty when you were hidden in the safety of your cloak. Don't tell me that being in the spotlight has made you into the shy and weak creature known as a girl."

She gave him an 'as if' look in regards to his mocking words.

"Must I use more persuasive tactics?" he indicated to Harry.

Knowing that things were going to get complicated thanks to her not playing along she threw caution to the wind and struck out at him with a "Stupendo." It was a pity he blocked it so easily. Then he sent a spell her way so quickly, that Chantel barely had time to block it. 'He's too fast,' she thought.

"Expellimarus," Riddle said and her wand was torn away.

"What now, little heroine?" he taunted.

Rather pissed with his behavior and her ineptitude, she ran at him planning to take him to the ground and knock him around the good old fashion way. Being wandless was not going to stop her.

"Vinos."

However, the black vine-like thing that came down from the ceiling and wrapped around her wrist at Riddle's command was going to make movement harder.

When the vine tugged her arm up to the point she was on the tip of her toes, she struggled and clawed at it, but nothing seemed to effect whatever the thing was. Another vine came down and caught her other arm, raising her a few inches off the ground. A string of curses escaped her lips as she pulled in vain against what she realized were ropes of magic.

Her attention was brought back to the culprit of her capture as Riddle walked over with arrogance and amusement in his steps. 'That's right you little bugger just a little closer.' She did not want him near her, but since he was not doing what she wanted he would get a little lesson.

When her foot came in contact with his stomach, she could not be more pleased. 'Hehe, stupid git,' she chuckled silently as he gave an "Oof" in pain.

More vines came up and wrapped around her legs, preventing her from any further attempts of kicking Riddle to death. Seeing that she was immobilized, Riddle moved back to her with a grin. Either he had already forgiven her slight misdemeanor or he was too pleased to have her under his control to worry over a small kick that did little damage. She glared threats as he got too near.

"What is your name, luv?" he asked charmingly, stroking her cheek.

"You can't charm me, you treacherous snake." She sneered.

"If I'm a snake, shouldn't you be the one charming me?" he mused as he brushed fingers over her lips hoping to remove the sneer from her pleasant visage.

"Don't try to get a job as a comedian," she said coldly trying to move out of his grasp.

"Would you rather have I be sadistic?" He held her chin firmly. "I am not harming you. True, I am keeping you restrained, but that is only because I know you will try to retaliate. Do not take my kindness for granted, though," Riddle moved closer, staring her in the eyes. He glanced at the boy and smiled mercilessly before looking her in the eyes again, speaking in a whisper. "I could be much crueler."

"I know you could," she clenched her teeth. He watched her and his smile turned kinder.

"So what is your name?"

"Chantal," came her quiet reply. Riddle's smile widened.

"Hmm. Chantal, _my_ Chantal," he murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you have read this story, please review. If you don't like it let me know. I know people have come to this story because it says the story has 206 hits. But no one's reviewing so I don't know if I should continue with the story or not. So please, please review and let me know.


End file.
